The present invention relates to construction of sanitary napkins and in particular, to an improved menstrual pad and/or incontinence pad.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,512 dated Dec. 20, 1983 I disclosed a pantyhose garment having an integrally formed crotch support means for receiving a more or less conventional sanitary napkin in fluid tight confinement. A drawback of this construction lies in the fact that a specially constructed pantyhose, or undergarment must be used. While effective for intended use, this construction of pantyhose is somewhat uncomfortable for normal wear and thus has very limited use. Further, since the advent of menstruation is frequently rapid and with surprise, the user is most often not wearing the special pantyhose nor does she have special pantyhose accessible to her.
It is therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a sanitary napkin which can be worn with ordinary panties, pantyhose or similar undergarments, but which has the fluid tight confinement which was the hallmark of my prior patent.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained, individual, independent sanitary napkin which can be used in combination with ordinary undergarments which provide both comfort and effective fluid absorbtion and confinement.
The foregoing objects, together with other objects and numerous advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure.